


Futaba

by chloeh928



Series: Every time Sojiro Sakura was the entire Phantom Thieves' Dad [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, fluff time boys, hella short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeh928/pseuds/chloeh928
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Series: Every time Sojiro Sakura was the entire Phantom Thieves' Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Futaba

"Mmm.", the redhead groaned as she sprawled herself and her flashcards over the dinner table. "Stupid Biology. Stupid Entrance exams. Stupid...", she trailed off as she heard the sound of keys unlocking the door.

"Hey Sojiro.", she greeted, face still on the table. "Hey yourself. Still studying?", he asked, a little in amusement. He remembered hating this part about high school all too well.

"What do you mean, 'still'? I 'still' have 20 more hours to go before I get the recommended amount.", the teenage girl groaned in frustration. Sojiro sighed, setting down the curry he made for the two of them and sat next to his adopted daughter. "Well, what's got ya so worked up? You're a whiz at math, do alright in Japanese and English, and a master at science." "Yeah, Computer science. Not Biology!" She exclaimed, pushing the cards even further and reached for the food.

"Well, what can I do to help?"

The question made her stop and slowly turn towards him. "Really?", she asked, pitch gotten higher. "Yeah, really. I know my folks kind of left me out to dry, and that wasn't fun, so I want to help. What can I do to help?", Sojiro explained, leaning against the table.

"Uh...what's the difference between zoology and botany?", she asked shyly, picking at her food. "Well, one is the study of animals, while the other is the study of plants.", he answered, starting to organize the cards. Futaba smiled gently before helping.

*Time skip*

Sojiro and Akira were wiping down the counter when they heard the door creak open. "Hey, we're—oh.", the man stopped when he saw his daughter slowly enter. Her head was hung, hiding her expression. "What's wrong?", the man asked, already moving to comfort her.

"I...got the results.", she answered, tone neutral and without emotion. "Oh, dear.", muttered Sojiro as he moved faster. He was less than four feet away, reaching out to hug her when the girl looked up and smiled. "I'm in."

Sojiro froze for a second before chuckling and making that hug. Futaba joined in the laughter, grinning from ear to ear and buried her head into his neck, long hair trailing behind as he picked her up and spun around. "I'm going to high school!", she cheered, getting a "Whoo!" from Akira. "And it's all thanks to you, Dad.", Futaba spoke up, a little quieter as she held onto Sojiro. "Well now, I can't take all the credit. That genius of yours was what got you this far.", Sakura defended, hugging his daughter tightly as he tried not to cry.

"Hey Akira, bring it in!", she demanded, reaching out for the boy who was standing there awkwardly.

"You're a part of the family, you're a part of the family hug.", she explained as he moved towards them, before finally convincing himself to move and enjoy their embrace.


End file.
